Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus and a method of forming an organic light emitting layer, which are used when the organic light emitting layer is formed on a substrate.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are those that display images, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has recently been receiving attention.
The OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), and thus the thickness and weight thereof may be relatively decreased. In addition, the OLED display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low consumption power, high brightness, high response speed, and the like.
Generally, the OLED display includes an organic light emitting element having a first electrode, an organic light emitting layer disposed on the first electrode, and a second electrode disposed on the organic light emitting layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.